The '90s Are All That events
Labor Day (September 5, 2011) featured double episodes of Hey Arnold! and Rocko's Modern Life to mark their debut on the lineup. The weekend of Halloween, dubbed "Stick or Treat", featured a special edition of U-Pick that accompanied episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark?, in which viewers chose horror-themed shows and specials. The previously lost film Cry Baby Lane, which was aired once on Nickelodeon in 2000, aired on The 90s Are All That on October 31, 2011. The network stated it was a "write-in candidate". In addition to the U-Pick lineups, The '90s Are All That also scheduled marathons for Thanksgiving week. Salute Your Shorts, Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, All That, and Kenan and Kel all had at least one marathon night. For the first time in the block's history, all eight slots were filled by different episodes, whereas on the regular schedule, the second two hours repeat the first. Early Christmas Eve was marked with "Merry Stickmas", featuring several Nick Christmas specials chosen by viewers via a special U-Pick ballot and original Nickelodeon IDs from the era. The final week of 2011, dubbed "Party Like It's the '90s" featured shows originally featured in the 1995 through 1999 incarnations of SNICK. KaBlam! and Animorphs were excluded and replaced with other SNICK programs of the era. This also included '90s Nick ID's. The December 31 edition, called "Stick Clark's New Year's Sticking Eve", featured the revival of "U-Dip," another Nick in the Afternoon feature, as an homage of the large list of objects dropped on New Year's Eve across the United States. Nickelodeon's trademark slime won the vote. The block started at 10PM and end at 2AM (with a re-air from 2AM–6AM) to accommodate the occasion8 To symbolize the end of 2011, the regular-length series finales of The Secret World of Alex Mack, Kenan and Kel, Clarissa Explains It All, and Doug aired from 10 pm to midnight, and to symbolize the beginning of 2012, their series premieres aired from 12 to 2 am. The night also featured Stickly's brother Woodknot and Face, who was the host of Nick Jr. for several years. It is, to date, the only appearance of any Nick Jr. property on the block. To celebrate Super Bowl XLVI, a special U-Pick won by Rocko's Modern Life aired the weekend of on February 3, 2012, also chronicling Stick and Woodknot's trip to the Super Bowl in a new Stick special, "Stick Goes to the Big Game". Salute Your Shorts won the U-Pick showdown against CatDog and aired the weekend of March 23 as a Stick Stickly special called "Stick's ShamROCKing Weekend", celebrating St. Patrick's Day at the parade in New York City. On the week of March 26th, 2012, to celebrate the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards, the block launched KCA Back in the Day, in which during commercial breaks, they aired archived clips of past Kids' Choice Awards shows from the 1990s. Coinciding with the 2012 Summer Olympics, the game shows Figure It Out, Family Double Dare, and Legends of the Hidden Temple occupied the entire block on the weekend of August 3. This was the first schedule change of any length in over 4 months. For Halloween 2012, on October 30, 2012, and October 31, 2012, the block aired episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark?, as well as Halloween episodes of All That, Doug, Rugrats, and Kenan & Kel. Thanksgiving 2012 was celebrated from November 22-25 by airing two nights of marathons for Hey Arnold!, fol lowed by Rugrats marathons for the last two nights. On both's first nights, their respective Thanksgiving episodes aired. Beginning Christmas Eve and ending on December 30th, the block aired an event titled "Holiday GIFT Guide", promoting their official Tumblr page by posting GIF images of Holiday-related '90s Nickelodeon scenes (the GIFs would also be aired via bumpers during this event). All week, the block also aired marathons of Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, Doug, All That, Kenan & Kel and Clarissa Explains it All. Remixed versions of classic Holiday Nick ID's were also shown. Starting early New Year's Day 2013, the block aired Rugrats marathons for the first week of January, Hey Arnold! in the second, Doug during the third, Clarissa Explains it All during the fourth and Kenan and Kel to finish the month. For the week of Valentine's Day starting February 11th, the block is holding "Valennineties", featuring love-themed episodes of Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, Clarissa, Salute Your Shorts, and Rocko. It included several valentine bumpers. The SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Valentine's Day" was originally going to be in the event but was dropped because the series has non-classics and the block only airs classics-only 90's series. To celebrate Nickelodeon's 2013 Kids' Choice Awards, the block launched "'90s Your Choice Awards 2013". Beginning March 5th, viewers can vote on the block's website for their favorite categories involving '90s Nickelodeon. The winners were announced March 18th-22nd at midnight, and the winners were Doug for Favorite '90s Jam (The Beets), Kenan & Kel for Favorite Forbidden '90s Love (Kel and Orange Soda), Doug for Favorite Not-So Superhero (Quailman), The Wild Thornberries for Manliest Mustache (Nigel Thornberry), and Salute Your Shorts for Craziest Cameo (Zeke the Plumber), and the winning shows aired in the Midnight timeslot of the night they were announced the winner. During the week of the '90s Your Choice Awards, alongside the winning show for that night, airing at Midnight, Rugrats aired for the rest of the block. The '90s Your Choice Awards aired only Monday March 18, 2013 to Friday March 22, 2013. Leading up to April Fool's Day 2013, the network advertised the debut of a long-lost episode of Rocko's Modern Life that would air the night of March 31. The episode turned out to be a still image of a can of mayonnaise; the incident is a reference to the Rocko two-part episode "Wacky Delly," in which the producers of the show-within-a-show "Wacky Delly" deliberately air such an episode in a failed attempt to sabotage the series. The week before Memorial Day 2013 featured "Meme-orial Week," in which fans submitted their '90s Nick-themed memes for air during the block. The memes appeared during the shows. The week of June 3–6, 2013 was branded "Summer Blockbusters" and features television movies based on 1990s Nickelodeon series, including Rugrats: "Runaway Reptar", Kenan & Kel: "Two Heads Are Better Than None", CatDog: "The Great Parent Mystery", and Kenan & Kel: "Awww Here it Goes to Hollywood". These would reair on Fridays and Sundays throughout the rest of June. Category:Events